Pure
by AnimeLoverxxxSinceBirth
Summary: In which Hanji and Levi introduce theirselves in each others' families. Prompt#2- Purity. LeviHan


**prompt#2- Purity**

**I'll upload all my stories as soon as possible so that I can follow the LeviHan week properly.**

**A never ending thank you to ****_Lil chrome-chan_****! And her stories!**

**Enjooooooooooooooy!**

* * *

Pure- Purity

In which Hanji introduced Levi to her parents as same as Levi's.

The sky was painted orange with a mix of scarlet and yellow. It's in the middle of the afternoon. Children's laughter were heard in every house. Hanji and Levi planned to introduced theirselves at each others' families. They asked permission to Irvin since they're at Wall Sina since their parents are there which luckily Irvin agreed. "Are your parents like you? Moody?" Hanji joked. Levi scowled and said, "You'll know later. Hoe about your parents? Are they talkative as you?"  
"You'll know later." Hanji said, copying him.

Hanji and Levi are in a house. A house that is lively,with parents and two boys (siblings). They're in Hanji's house.

"Onee-chan! Oooookkkkkaaaaaeeeerrrrriiii!" A small boy said. He has black hair and black orbs.

"Tttttaaaaadddddaaaaiiiiiimmmmmaaaaaa, Haru-chaaaaaaaaan!" Hanji said mimicking her youngest brother.

"'Kaeri, Onee-chan." A boy with brown hair and and black orbs said.

"Always moody, Yuzan-chan?" Hanji said and chuckled at her younger brother.

Hanji introduced Levi to her parents. Levi was surprised, her mother has the the same brown hair as hers. But Hanji got all the looks of her father. Brown orbs,pointed nose,the lips,the smile ad everything. Hanji's parents were also surprised. In front of them is the Humanity's strongest soldier.

"Do you really love her?" Her mother asked.

"Of course." Levi answered which made Hanji flustered.

"You'll do anything for her?"

"K-ka-san..." Hanji murmured, still blushing which cause her siblings to laugh.

"Yes."

"Is she important to you?"

"Always."

"Is she your everything?"

"Forever will be."

"Well then,I leave her to your hands. Make sure that you'll always love her." Her parents said as Levi and Hanji smiled then leave to introduce Hanji to Levi's parents.

Levi's parents and siblings are not like him. His parents are lively,his two younger sisters are lively too.

"Welcome back, moody-onii-san!" Her youngest sister said. She has blonde hair and red orbs.

"Still a brat huh. The two of you?" Levi asked.

"Still not changing, huh, Onii-san?" His younger sister asked. She has black hair and red orbs.

"Mei and Misaki. Shut the hell up." Levi said as they laughed.

Levi introduced Hanji to his parents. Hanji was amazed. He got his mother looks: the black hair and the blue orbs. While his father has sly eyes but he's also lively.

"Oh! She's pretty!" Levi's mother said seeing Hanji which cause the girl to smile.

"You sure how to pick girls huh,Levi." His father said.

"Shut up." Levi answered back as they laughed.

"How did you two met,Ms. Zoe?" His father asked.

"No need with the formalities, sir. I met him during the training." Hanji answered.

"Weren't you annoyed of his behavior?"

"No. In fact,I love his behavior." This time,Levi flustered.

"It's the first time I saw Onii-san flush like that." Mei (younger) said earning a glare form her brother.

"Well,this question might be surprising." His mother said.

"What is it?" Hanji asked.

"Are you still pure? Or did the two of you did 'it'?"

The two were wide eyed as if their eyes will bulge out from their sockets. His siblings laughed at their reaction,especially Levi's.

"Dafuq are you asking?!" Levi asked shocked form what he heard, from the corner of his eye, Hanji is looking down, face all red.  
"The two of you, I'll rip of your mouths if you continue laughing!" Levi said seriously as the two shut their mouths up.

"Just answer me, Levi!" His mother pleaded.

"N-not yet. Were waiting for the right time." He answered while holding Hanji's hand.

"I see. You're still a good boy,Levi!" His parents said as he glared at them.

They went back at the headquarters (Hanji's room) and have a conversation.  
"I didn't know that you're parents are strict." Levi said while they lay in the bed.  
"And I didn't know that you're parents are naughty." Hanji said while hugging him as he hugged back. "Oh yeah,when 'ka-san asked that you're still pure,I saw that you're all red. What's the reason?" Levi asked facing her.

"W-well. B-because,i didn't expect that question from your p-parents." She answered looking away,her face still red.

"Face me." Levi commanded. Hanji didn't listen to him,still embarrassed from a while ago's question. She pretended she didn't heard anything.  
"Face me." He said once again. She didn't listen.  
Levi smirked and bring her face facing him. Hanji looked away.  
"Eyes on me." Levi whispered with his cool breath,making Hanji flustered more and obeyed him. Levi kissed her,full of affection,compassion and love. Hanji did the same. He pulled Hanji by the nape of the neck pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.  
"Nee,Levi. About kaa-san's questions a while ago,are your answers true?" Hanji asked. Levi kissed her before answering.

"Why? You don't believe in me?"

"Of course not! I was just surprised."

"Surprised? Why?" Levi asked kissing her forehead.

"You answering kaa-san's question. Kaa-san is really like that since I'm the only girl in the family. She's really overprotective, that's why she asked you those questions." Hanji answered kissing him fully at the lips as Levi did the same. Levi pulled of the band at Hanji's hair making it all loose.  
"Is something bothering you?" Hanji asked.

"Your hair. I've never seen it loose before. But now I've got the chance to see what you look like when your hair is loose." Levi answered.

Hanji's cheeks reddened. She smile and said. "You're the first one who see my hair loose,Levi."

"Your parents never saw it? Even you're siblings?"

"Of course my parents saw my hair loose. I started tying it up when I was 13 until now." She answered.

"So, you're siblings never got the chance to see you like that? You look like an angel." Levi commented which made Hanji's cheek reddened more.

"Your hair loose and you're blushing,I think it's a good combination." Levi said, smirking.

"Levi!" Hanji said.

"Tell me the reason why does your siblings didn't get the chance to see your hair loose." Levi said.

"Well,Yuzan-chan was still a baby,when he grows up, I'm in the training squad,and the year of our graduation, Haru-chan was born. All of the members of the Scouting Legion,including me and you of course are super busy, that's why I've get the chance to visit them. But Irvin is also at fault! He likes to burn my eyebrows." Hanji answered. "Why do you ask?"

Levi kissed him and said, "Too bad for them not seeing your hair loose,they're even your siblings. I remember Misaki and Mei talking about some stuff that siblings knows you better before anyone else that isn't blood-related to you. Well, we've known each other." Levi answered.

"You must be close to each other." Hanji said as he nodded.

"How about you?" Levi asked.

"Beats me. Seeing Yuzan-chan and Haru-chan happy makes me happy as a big sister."

"But that 'Yuzan' seems to be moody."

"Ah,that's because kaa-san said that he longed for an Onee-san,he's happy when he found out he has an Onee-san,then sad when he found out I can't spend time with them. By the way, why are your siblings so hyper? And they call you 'Moddy-onii-san'?"

"Those brats became hyper when they always saw me coming back from and expedition,alive and still with the same expression. When I visited them,they start calling me 'Moody-onii-san'."

"You're lucky that your siblings got time to see you."

"Me? Lucky? Those brats are fucking noisy. How do you say that I'm lucky?"

"Well,you know. I also missed my siblings, when were in an expedition, my mind has a goal, it is to protect humanity and be alive for my family and you."

Levi's cheek reddened on that. "I feel kinda happy too. Having those noisy brats whenever I come home,it's like they're all eyes on me even though I glared at them. They kept on nagging me until I tell them what happened in those expeditions,how many titans I've killed. When it's dinner,they're the ones who serve me even though I say I can do it myself, they'll act as if they're deaf."

"It means they missed you as their 'Moody-onii-san'. Hanji yawned.

"Hn. Oyusami, 'tenshi'." Levi joked and kissed her goodnight.

Their love is pure.

* * *

**that's it! My prompt for 'Purity'. I hope you guys enjoy it ^.^**

**#LeviHanRules!**

**#LeviHanWeek!**


End file.
